Pre-flight checks are often performed by flight crews to verify that conventional aircraft are safe to fly prior to taking off. For example, crews of commercial airplanes may perform pre-flight checks of various structures and systems to confirm the aircraft is functional and adequately safe for flight. As part of such pre-flight checks, the center-of-gravity (CG) of an aircraft is typically calculated based upon the weight and placement of payload within the aircraft, such as passengers and cargo. CG calculations are typically static calculations that are often done by humans. Other checks may also be performed, such as power or engine status based on battery charge levels or motor run life. Based on such calculations during pre-flight checks, the payload may be repositioned and passengers may be moved to different seats while the aircraft is on the ground so that the CG is adjusted to promote stable, safe flight.
The use of affordable autonomous aircraft (e.g., aerial drones) is rapidly increasing, and thus the likelihood of commercial shipping via autonomous aircraft is becoming increasingly more likely. In particular, autonomous aircraft may be used for shipping payloads, such as boxes or small items from warehouses or distribution centers to recipients. Since the configuration of a payload may significantly affect the CG and thus the stability of autonomous aircraft, CG management is an important consideration for autonomous aircraft. For example, the CG of a drone carrying a box for delivery can be affected by how the box or the items within the box are positioned with respect to the drone.